Simulation Room
by RhcpLove
Summary: Test Interrogations are always fun... on the part on the one being interrogated Rated M for Lemons and Slight Language? No just lemons Hotch/Morgan


The room was hot; stifling actually, and you could hear the water dripping from the pipes up above. It was dark with only a single light bulb illuminating the room, underneath it was a chair and a metal table. It was uncomfortable to say the least seeing as Hotch's trademark black suit was starting to get stiff due to the sweat appearing on his under arms and back. Hotch grabbed his tie and pulled it away from his neck, he was starting to get impatient just sitting there, but there was nothing he could do. These "interrogations" happened often, just like a police officer needed to be sprayed in the face with pepper spray before they could do it to a civilian, all of the BAU agents had to be interrogated like a suspect would be... it's only fair. This was not the first time Hotch was to be interrogated by a fellow team member but it was his first time being interrogated by Morgan, he didn't know much on his methods and was a little bit nervous behind his standard grimace. The door opened. Morgan approached him and dropped a file full of nothing on the table. Hotch flinched.

"You know the rules, we went over them before. Anything you say can and most likely will be used for evidence. At this point in time you do not have the right to remain silent but you do have the right to a lawyer"

Hotch knew these things all ready and Morgan knew he did, but it was standard procedure and it needed to be said. The point of these "interrogations" was not only to show the officer what they would be doing to another person, but to check how good an interrogator was. The second point of this procedure was to get the suspect to crack in the shortest amount of time...and apparently Morgan was very good at that. His standard smirk was enough to make even the manliest man melt... to put it simply Morgan liked to show people he was the boss, and he used his good looks to his advantage.

"I have video evidence of you leaving the strip club with the woman who died two days ago, Hotch. It would be very wise of you to simply give up and admit to your crime."

This procedure was not one sided however, it was Hotch's job to make it as hard as possible for Morgan to get information out of him.

Hotch sat up straight and spoke with a clear voice and a straight face "Officer I'm sure you know I have no idea what you are talking about, two days ago I was home with my _wife_ and _child._"

"Don't go playing dumb with me, Hotchner, there is stone cold evidence you were with that woman, don't try to deny it." Morgan was known to his friends for many things but his short temper was one of the most prominent. Hotch, keeping a straight face and showing no emotion was starting to piss Morgan off. He reached into the folder and took out a picture of a crime scene and slapped it on the table. Hotch took one look at the picture of the dead woman and turned his head away, he remembered that picture; it was one of his first cases.

"Do you remember this woman? She was pretty wasn't she. Such a waste in my opinion, to not have her in this world anymore if only we could let her family rest for a moment and give them peace in knowing their daughter's killer was brought to justice."

Hotch took in a shaky breath "I've never seen this woman in my life" Hotch's voice was emotion less he tried to distance himself from the photo. Morgan to a few steps closer until he could smell the sweat coming off of Hotch, he than did something very uncalled for, he moved the picture back into the folder and sat on the table right in front of Hotch, this forced him to look up into Morgan's eyes.

"You know Hotch, if there is anything I hate it's that damn poker face of yours!" Hotch knew this bothered him, and everyone else, but he couldn't risk getting a personal relationship with anyone in the BAU, this was work and it was unprofessional. Morgan was running out of ideas to crack this shell. He took in a deep breath, the room smelled of pluming, sweat and something else...Arousal. Morgan wasn't really paying attention to Hotch's body language like he should of so he gave Hotch a good looking at. Usually Hotch was very composed and professional looking. Now he was slouched over with his hands in the pant pockets. His tie was on but it was very loose around his chest, his face was covered with a light layer of sweat. His face was illuminated in the lamp light his legs were tightly closed together. He gave it another shot and tried to get him to talk.

"You know, slouching is bad for you back, especially since you're a tall guy, you really should sit up."

Hotch gave Morgan the death glare "make me" Hotch said darkly.

And so Morgan did, he brought his foot up to Hotch's chair and forcefully put it between Hotch's legs (Morgan isn't wearing' no shoes y'all) Hotch instantly shot up and straightened his back. Morgan saw (more like felt) the reason for Hotch's discomfort Hotch was slightly erect. Morgan's ego felt a slight boost; he gave Hotch a knowing smirk.

Hotch cleared his voice "don't think for a second that this is any type of handicap Morgan, so wipe that smile off your god damn face, I'm not weak as you may think, but I am human"

Morgan gave a slight chuckle "I never once thought you were weak Hotch," Morgan hoped of the table and walked up to Hotch so his chest was in Morgan face, he than straddled Hotch, his eyes widened in disbelief he bent his head so he was whispering into his ear "and i never," Morgan ground his pelvis into Hotch's erection, Hotch took in a shark intake of air and stiffened "denied the fact of you being," Morgan ground into Hotch again, this time Hotch's hips tired to meet his "_very_ human" Hotch grabbed onto Morgan hips, his "problem" was getting very uncomfortable in the tightness of his pants and he need to get "it" out or find the nearest bathroom...Now. Morgan was having none of this though.

Hotch tried to get up but Morgan was just a bit too strong for Hotch, the older man looked right into Morgan's eyes

"What exactly are you trying to do Morgan?" Hotch's voice strained just a little bit.

Morgan smiled he mocked Hotch's words "Hotchner, I'm sure you know I have no idea what you are talking about."

Morgan slipped his hand down to Hotch's pants his hand hovered over his crotch Hotch tried to get his hips to meet his hand once again but failed "I can help you Hotch you just need to tell me the truth"

Morgan slowly unbuttoned the top of Hotch's shirt and jacket and took them off him then brought his hands down to the bottom on his pants and grazed his hand over Hotch's hard on.

"What was her name Hotch?" Morgan unbuttoned Hotch's pants but kept the zipper up.

Hotch would not say anything but you could see it, he was faltering.

"Hotch, what was her name." Morgan slowly pulled the zipper down and gave Hotch some sort of comfort not to say he wasn't still in pain.

Hotch kept his eyes closed, his head was tilted slightly back he murmured something.

"Louder Hotch, tell me" the zipper was fully down, all he needed to do was shift his pants down a little bit and he would be free. He tried to move his hips but Morgan held him down.

"Na- Natalie" He stammered "her name was Natalie, Morgan"

"Good" Morgan brought down Hotch's pants and took them off, he was clad now in only black boxer briefs.

Morgan was close to getting the answers he wanted out of Hotch.

He took in a deep breath "Hotch...what happened to Natalie"

Hotch was running out of patience for Morgan's games and he refused to let him win.

Morgan slipped his hand into Hotch's underwear and pulled out his cock, Hotch let out a small mewl (a manly one of course) Morgan started to work his hand up very slowly.

"Hotch" he got to the tip and started to make his way back down "what happened that night"

"I," he let out a low moan as Morgan got back to the top, the teasing was driving him crazy, "I went to the," he let out another moan and brought his hips up to meet Morgan's hand. "stri- gentlemen's club" he cleared his throat Morgan began to go faster seeing as progress was being made. "I saw Natalie and I knew I had to have her, she uh, she didn't deserve to be there so i offered her to go back with me to a motel" Hotch repeated the unsub's story word for word.

Morgan and Hotch both noticed that Hotch was getting close so Morgan once again sped up his movements, Hotch continued "we obviously had sex," Hotch moaned again, he was so close it was too much to bear, every word out of his mouth became a struggle. "When she asked me to pay her I became offended because we never made a deal that I had to." Hotch grunted if this went on any longer he was going to cum in Morgan's hand and that would be unpleasant...for Morgan at least. "She started to go crazy "gimmie my moneys" that's what she said and it was starting to piss me off" Hotch began to sound like the suspect, he took on his accent as well subconsciously "I hit her and she went even more crazy so I killed her" it was too late Hotch knew that Morgan one this one, there was no way of him being able to recover after this so he let his body feel free into what Morgan was doing.

Morgan just went crazy Hotch began to groan and thrust into Morgan's hand and after a few minutes Hotch came, Morgan slowly stopped what he was doing and wiped his hand on Hotch's chest. "I win" Morgan chuckled and he got off of Hotch and left the room, as Hotch lay there breathing heavily on the chair.

He was exhausted. After a few minutes he put his clothes on and sat up straight, he looked at the table and saw the folder. Hotch made his way to the two way mirror and fixed his hair, he shut of the light bulb and left the room. Aaron Hotchner walked out of the BAU and got to his car, he decided to take a long drive, a very long one. He had some thoughts to clear up.

* * *

Wow ok so this is my first ever fanfiction and my first ever lemon.

some sort of comment telling me how good (or bad) i did would be highly

Appreciated flame if you want to but if you do be sure to knwo tat i wont take that coment seriously :D Thank You3


End file.
